elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Queen
List of Cards Fire Queen has 2 copies of each of the following cards: 'Creature Control: ' 6 6 '''Permanent Control: '''None Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: AI Strategy *Eagle's Eye comes out fairly frequently and will shut down your creature setups. The AI wastes a turn when it casts Animate Weapon so you might have a little extra time, but don't count on it. Even better, if the AI's field is completely full it will cast Animate Weapon and cause its weapon to disappear since there's no room on the field which can give you a lucky fluke win; however, you're better off not relying on anything that can easily be killed by 3 damage shots. *Will cast Fire Lance to kill you directly through your shields. Will sometimes target you preferentially instead of killing off your creatures as long as they're not too large an immediate threat; again, though, don't count on being able to keep creatures alive unless you can completely shut Fire Queen down. *Tends to prefer casting Feral Bond instead of generating fireflies; if not many life towers are out this can give you some breathign room to try to shut down the queen. *Has lots of of Feral Bonds (more than legally allowed in player decks), so if you fail to shut down Fire Queen immediately you may end up needing 100-200 damage per turn. Counter-strategies *Fire Queen's setup is one of the most unreliable, so almost any halfway decent deck may win occasionally. Winning consistently can be difficult, though, between Fire Queen's sheer damage output and healing. *A Ray of Light/Fractal/Hope deck with a shard of patience and electrocutor is very effective against her. With 3 light creatures and an upgraded hope, you don't take damage from the swarm. Electrocutor can shut down any flying eagle eyes and will render her queens useless. The +2/2 every turn from the shard of patience means that an eagle eye in the weapon slot only does 1 effective damage per turn. I usually take Miracle/Purify/Sundial (standard god-killer deck, purify is a MUST against poison heavy gods like Scorpio/Serket but doesn't do anything here) *Shutting down the firefly swarm is difficult due to the sheer number of queens, coupled with the fact that they're pretty tough to kill with direct damage. Instants don't work very well as you probably won't draw enough of them to deal with all the queens that appear, and any creatures with repeatable abilities you bring out are liable to be sniped by Eagle's Eye. Lobotomizer is your best bet, although Eternity may work well too if you're lucky enough to have it. *Alternately, taking out the emerald tower stack can slow the swarm down severely if you get earthquakes out early enough. *Many shields work well against Fire Queen, but watch out for Fire Lance. Ice Shield is spectacular (especially upgraded), but good luck building a strong enough deck around it. Titanium Shield is good too (the upgraded version is ridiculous if you get it out fast enough). Fire Shield could be handy but you'll need lots of healing or else really, really fast killing potential. Dimensional Shield is great, but with Fire Queen's huge healing you may find yourself running out of shields quite frequently. *Mono-aether with lobotomizer is strong here, but will take luck getting everything you need. Upgraded earth/time has a lot of potential, but would be expensive to set up (regular earth/time does okay but isn't super reliable). *The best counter-strategies is probably creature control (ots, rain of fire, owls eye) and denial (focus on life pillars). The key to this deck is really the empathic bonds, because even if you can damage Fire Queen, this deck has much more healing potential. So unless aether can lobo all the FFQ early, aether loses out. And if you can deflag/steal empathic bonds, then they have no way of healing back your damage. Or if you can eat up/destroy all their fire flies, then they have no way of healing back your damage (no creatures). *Otyugh decks are definitely workable but seem very heavily reliant on luck; multiple queens can appear very rapidly so you'll have to get otyughs (multiple is a must) out fast, and Fire Queen has plenty of creature damage to cripple or kill the otyughs that you do get out. Leaving queens alive means letting it Fire Lance your stuff, eating queens means your otyughs don't have a reliable source of growth. Even with plenty of otyugh food your damage output will be low; between weapon damage, and the little bit of damage/healing provided every time a queen comes out, trying to outdamage Fire Queen with an otyugh deck is going to be problematic. Tossing in dragons may help with damage output at the risk of slowing down your setup, but you'll still need solid defense/healing. *Mono-gravity is the best way to get your otyughs out quickly. Momentum can build otyughs up a little faster and Gravity Pull helps you take down queens and animated weapons, but your damage output will be low and you'll still take plenty of damage. Gravity Shields and Armagios will help cut down incoming damage, but even if you manage to stay alive you'll probably deck out before doing enough damage; you can throw in Colossal Dragons for a bit more damage output, but with all these big cards in your deck your setup is going to be harder. *Gravity with earth mark may work well as you can use Pulverizer to destroy her weapon. Upgraded Otyughs for eating flies and queens. For damage use acceleration/overdrive with Armagions/Elite Chargers *Gravity/earth seems appealing because of the combo of earthquake to shut down life towers + plate armor to rapidly boost otyughs to queen-munching levels (and you can throw in Titanium Shield to severely cut queen/firefly damage, good luck getting it out fast though). You still have damage output problems. *Gravity/fire fixes these weaknesses, with deflagration to destroy weapons and a couple of fire eaters to ramp up your damage output, but without plate armor it has a harder time culling queens and it lacks damage reduction so you lose health in a hurry. *Gravity/light may work--blessing boosts otyughs quickly like armor and also boosts your damage output, angels can heal off damage done to otyughs, and Miracle erases whatever damage gets through--but you'll definitely want some upgrades as you're going to be fairly strapped for quantum (luckily you can win Improved Miracles and Improved Blessings fairly easily off of Miracle). You also have a serious shortage of damage output, so you'll have to include some dragons, but getting them out quickly is going to be tough. *Gravity/rainbow may work well as it can combine all of the above, but rainbow decks are not good for fast, reliable setups. Upgraded quantum pillars may be mandatory for the rainbow approach here. *If you're taking gravity, shard of focus can take out three feral bonds quite, but watch out for 1st-turn eagle's eye. However, if they eagle's eye the Shard after that, it's another free bond due to its lowered hp. *Also, you can win easy with Mark of Life, Shard of Gratitude x6, Jade Shield x3, Lobotomizer x6, Deflagration x6, Steal x6, Pandemonium x6 (do not upgrade!), Boneyard, Fallen Druid, Quintaessence. Control the game by breaking the weapons and lobo faeries. Kill'em all with Pandemonium and stealed Eagle's Eye. Play Fallen Druid quintaessenced to mutate the skeletons into superior mutants, then go for the steal/destroy hability and go for the Feral Bond. Add Dimensionald Shield to grant Elemental Master (but be careful with the Fire Lance!). Use about 20 Quantum Pillar. * Here's another choice:Flooding/Stone Skin/Miracle combo. Because Fire Queen doesn't have any permanent control. So you can use Flooding and Titanium Shield/Diamond Shield to deny her damage to 20~30. When you have enough quantum or close to death, use Stone Skin/Sanctuary to raise your HP and Miracle to get harder to die. If she is about to deck out, use a Miracle to get elemental mastery. But you need to have lots of cards, so you should not have a bad luck... Category:Fake Gods